


Between Us

by MaladjustedCutie



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Chocolate Milk, F/F, F/M, Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor Red (Among Us), Mira HQ (Among Us), POV Impostor (Among Us), Parasites, Peach Juice, Polus (Among Us), Suicide, The Skeld (Among Us), Two Impostors (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladjustedCutie/pseuds/MaladjustedCutie
Summary: Red knows his mission. He has to kill them all.But... "We never know how exactly things go, now do we?”
Relationships: Black/Lime (Among Us), Orange & Yellow (Among Us), Pink/Red (Among Us)
Kudos: 8





	1. Author’s beforehand note

Hi there, Risu-chan here.  
This fanfiction was more or less requested by @killjoycad on Pinterest.   
I’m usually not on to annoy my readers with stuff before they even start reading, but this is important.   
If you read this, you probably know that doodle-y drawn murder mystery game everybody hypes these days, ‘Among Us’. The game has, as the simple game it is, its limitations. Aka, a maximum of eleven colors for characters, barely realistic logic and well… with only those resources, I wouldn’t have been able to write a fanfiction.   
So, here are the alterations/exceptions I made to the game to make it work for me:  
\- There’s more colors for characters  
\- More than ten characters are on one ‘map’, aka one setting of the fanfiction  
\- I will use and connect all three maps   
\- Tasks will work differently  
\- Imposters can do tasks  
\- There will be a day-night system  
\- I will make everything look less like a game and more like an actual sci-fi book (or at least I’ll try)  
Lastly, excuse me if I make any mistakes. I’m still a total noob in Among Us.   
Well then, have fun with the fanfiction.


	2. Prologue

“And what are we gonna do with _that_?”

Grey pointed at the small child in the red spacesuit sitting huddled up in the corner of the Navigation room. Viridian shrugged slightly. “We have several options. Kill it too. Eject it. Leave it here for worse. Or take it with us. You decide.”

Grey kicked against a turquoise space helmet, leaving a large crack in the glass. “Dammit! Why did the boss have to choose a spaceship with a child on board?! A procreation ship, of all?! He knew damn well there were enough investigation- and transport ships starting that day aswell!” Viridian chuckled. “Are you suddenly thinking like someone humane again? We are serial killers, remember?”

Her expression dropped upon seeing Greys annoyed face. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m trying to be rational. But to be honest, I don’t feel good with killing a child off either. It didn’t choose to get caught up in this.” There was a long moment of silence between the two Impostors. Then Grey picked his helmet up from the instrument board and put it on again. “Fuck it. We’re taking it. Letting a witness live might not be the best idea, but we’ll find a way to make the boss let it slide.”

Viridian nodded and put her helmet on. Then she turned to the child. “Come on if you want to live. And don’t you _dare_ tell a soul what you saw here.” The child shakily stood up, wobbling over to a bloodied body in a light pink space suit. “But M-Mommy…” “She’s dead. Just like the rest of the crew. Now come on, Red.” With those words, Viridian left the room.

Red ran over to the closing door on his tiny legs, silent tears wetting the inside of his space helmet.


	3. Boarding day 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey heyyyyy  
> I had a hard time finding a start to the story, but here it is.

_> Alright, I’m going in._

As soon as I had sent the message, I entered the main entrance of the MIRA Inc.’s headquarter. A callous female voice welcomed me through a speaker above the entrance. _“Please decontaminate before entering the main hall.”_ I swiped my ID in a card reader in front of a wide sliding door, it opened and I entered. The decontaminating fog encased me for a moment, then I was let out on the other side.

“Red! Come on in, you’re almost late to the meeting!” I noticed Black waving her hand around in the elevator on the other side of the main and quickly went over to her. A thirty-second elevator ride later, we exited it on the eleventh floor. The big glass tube closed behind us and returned to the main hall. _There’s no turning back now._

Just the moment Black and I sat down at the right one of two tables in the cafeteria, White entered the room, Pink following hard on him. “Alright, is everyone here? Good. You sit down too, Pink.” She nodded and quickly sat down next to Black. Noticing I was looking at her, she gave me a quick smile and turning to the front again.

White positioned himself in front of us. “As all of you know, today is the big day. Boarding day. It’s the first time in over a decade that a manned spacecraft leaves to Polus and we should do our importance honor by succeeding in the mission.” Some of my ‘colleagues’ nodded eagerly, some hummed and Pink even clapped. I just kept my mouth shut and choked all my upcoming sarcastic remarks down again.

For me, this was a… rather _terrifying_ day, seen from a normal person’s point of view. Not because I was a coward or anything. It was because my mission wasn’t to help reach Polus safely, but to make sure the others didn’t. I wasn’t here to maintain a spaceship, I was here to destroy it. To sabotage it. And most importantly, to _kill_ everyone on board.

It was my tribute to the people who raised me. A consortium of scientists whose mission it was to stop research in the known universe, called ‘The Organization’. I never quite understood why they did that or how I got involved, but here I was. Since I could remember, I was raised, taught and trained to work for The Organization, which meant being means to their end.

Just like all of my colleagues, this was the day I had worked towards all my life. All of us, including me, had received education combining the one of a scientist, an astronaut and a technician, some specializing on one part more than on others. The difference was that I needed my knowledge to sabotage theirs, not to help them.

I had been part of the crew that was meant to lead the spaceship for about a year. That made me the newest member, but in the little time I’d had, I had made myself indispensable through hard work and a few little tricks. Everyone else trusted me, although they didn’t know much more about me than the personal data required to enter the crew. Nobody knew my motives for being here, my likes and dislikes, my personal history or any of the things close acquaintances knew about each other.

Somehow, I was part of the crew without really being there. I was a name and a number at most.

“Alright crew, get to work! We will board around noon.” My head shot up at Whites loud voice. Everyone else jumped up and ran into different directions, while I had to fully return to reality first. Then I checked my tablet. I’m saying tablet, but really it was just a strange, flat device mounted to the left sleeve of my suit. For most of the crewmates, it served just as a map and more or less a digital notebook, but mine was different.

My boss at The Organization had altered it to work as the best sabotaging instrument ever. I could hack into every electrical device ever with it, make changes and communicate with my actual headquarter from everywhere. But of course, it still had the functions everyone elses’ had. With the help of this one-of-a-kind tablet, I had sent information to my headquarter the past year, made alterations to the ‘Big Mission’ plans to my advantage and covered up my shady actions so noone would get suspicious. And up until now, everything had worked perfectly.

“Red, you’re wasting time. Come on.” White totted his head towards the door of the cafeteria with an annoyed glare. I followed him to his office, the Admin’s office namely, to enter my ID code like everyone else. We all had to do so every day, probably so the system would know who was in the building and intruders could be identified. Jokes on the system, I was right here.

Afterwards, everyone had to submit a scan at the Med Bay. It took a while for each person, so all of my crewmates were lined up in front of the room. Up at the front was Cyan, the ‘medical expert’ among us. She was setting up the scan machine. Behind her was Lime, her happy-go-lucky, scientifically talented twin sister.

Lime was chatting happily with her best friend Black, a quite mischievous girl with a sharp tongue. Those two were inseparable ever since I could remember. Next in line was Brown, pretty much the mechanic in our crew. He was trying to calm down Blue, an anxious and shy girl who (ironically) specialized on Weapons and Shields. She was the youngest in the crew.

Next up were Orange and Yellow, a young couple. Yellow was expecting a child and the scan would determine if she and her baby were healthy enough to join the mission. If Yellow could, it would make our spaceship a reproduction ship. It meant for the other they had to maintain the ship even better, and for me… possibly one more person to get rid of. I shivered at that thought.

Behind them was Green. I didn’t know much about him, in out of the fact that he would steer the spaceship. Right in front of me was Pink. She was a sociable, sunny person and everyone liked her. Well, excluding me. She was too nosy and it made my work harder. In addition to that, she was Whites daughter. Why that was a problem?

White was the crew’s leader and he had always had an eye on me. For a reason unknown to me, he didn’t trust me much. Well, I did get why people shouldn’t trust me, but normally the people didn’t know that. Apropos White, he was shooting me glares and it made my skin crawl. I hurried to submit my scan, then I ran off to do my work.

My official task list was quite short in comparison to everything I actually had to do. I had to measure the weather, run diagnostics for the spaceship, fuel the engines, upload my data and possibly check up on some wires. In reality, I had to make sure noone noticed the little changes I made to the plans, forward everything about the mission to my boss and maybe even mess up a few things vital for the big mission.

I sighed heavily and got to it.

A while later, when I finished the diagnostics for the spaceship, the first problem occurred. The scanner had detected an anomaly in the ship, namely the vents being 20% bigger than they should’ve been. That was obviously my work. I had changed the height and width of them on the blueprints, since too cramped vents would’ve sabotaged my work.

I usually used them to move from one place to another without being seen, but they would’ve been too small on the ship had I not changed the dimensions. But if White heard about this, he would probably break off the mission. It was just too suspicious. “Shit!” I slammed my hand down on the desk. I had to cover this up somehow. Anyhow.

It was easier said than done, but I managed to make the whole program forget the vents existed and ran the diagnostics again. Then I deleted the old results from both the system and my tablet. Left was only the copy of the results that got sent to the admin’s computer automatically. All I could do was to find a way to remove them later and pray for now that White wouldn’t check up on the results himself.

“Red.” I jolted around to see White looming above me. I inched back slightly, trying to keep a straight face. “Yes?” He spied over my shoulder onto the screen of the console. “How did the diagnostics go?” I opened the renewed results for him. “Good. Nothing wrong. And the weather is perfectly fine too.” White read the text on the screen thrice, then he backed off a bit.

“Good work. Everything else is running smoothly too, so we might even take off a bit earlier than we thought we could.” Having said that, he left me alone with my faked results. I slumped down the second he was out of sight. _Close call. Too close. Way too close call. And it’s not even done._ A wave of adrenaline rushed through my veins. _What am I to do now? I need to think…_

I left the Launchpad room and went to the only slightly private place in the entire building, my steps quickening by the moment. Once I reached the storage room, I dropped down in the corner and leaned my head against the wall. The state I was in may seem overexaggered to you, but it wasn’t. Just one look, a tiny glance on his desktop and White would know I was a liar. I would have to face consequences I didn’t even want to think about.

I had to find a way to get to the admin computer without being noticed. But first, I needed a break. I left the storage room again and hollowly stood in the middle of the cafeteria for a moment.

“What’re you doing, Red?” I jolted around to see Pink behind me. “I uh- was on my way to get something to drink.” I pointed over to the vending machines near the entrance of the cafeteria. Pink followed me as I walked there. “What were you doing in the storage room?” I sweatdropped. _Damned be the nosiness of this girl._ “I uh… was looking for extra batteries for my tablet. You know, wouldn’t want it to run out in space?” I forced a shaky laugh out.

Pink chuckled. “Didn’t we all exchange them just the other day? Why again?” I shrugged. “You never know. Anyways, do you want something too?” I threw a glance over the containings of to the vending machine. “We have chocolate milk, peach juice, a giant bottle of mineral water, Don Dew and… weird, yellow lemonade.”

“Hm? Let me see.” Pink stepped up next to me and examined the ‘weird, yellow lemonade’. Then she burst out in laughter. “Lime and Black must’ve brewed some kind of magic potion there. Or maybe it’s just fertilizer. But man, how’d that get into the vending machine?” I raised my eyebrows. “If only I knew. Wanna try it?” “Pfft, no thanks. I’ll stick with peach juice.” Pink gave me a wide smile and stepped back again.

I typed the combinations for chocolate milk and peach juice in and a few moments later, Pink and I sat at one of the cafeteria tables, drinking our respective drinks. Pink suddenly looked up to me. “To be honest, I’m kind of nervous. Because it’s boarding day today, I mean. It’s my first time in space and I really don’t know what awaits me.”

She cleared her throat and grinned. “I mean, I do, what else did I study for all my life, but I don’t. We never know how exactly things go, now do we?” I nodded lightly. “Hmm…” _Stop making me nervous. You don’t even know what kind of task **I** have, and yet your statement fits my fate best. _Pink rested her head in her right hand. “We’ll be away from most people we know for several months. I have my Dad at least, but you’ll probably miss your family a lot, huh?”

I almost choked on my chocolate milk. “I uh… Don’t really have an actual family.” Pinks head shot up. “Huh? Oh my, I’m sorry…” Regret laced her sweet voice. “Will you tell me what happened?” I stared at the tabletop, excessively avoiding Pinks eyes. I have to admit, for a moment I considered telling her what I knew. That my parents died in an accident involving the MIRA Inc. That I was raised by a bunch of strangers. That I had no idea who I was actually born as.

But I didn’t. Not only because it would have been too suspicious, but also because, well… I didn’t even like or trust Pink. No reason to do something is always a good reason **not** to do something. I harshly squeezed the chocolate milk container together and stood up. “There’s nothing to tell.” Pink was taken aback. “I- ah, I’m sorry…” I just shook my head slightly and went to throw the empty package of my chocolate milk away.

Pink stood up too and I noticed the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. “Well… What’s your next task?” I quickly glance at my tablet. “I need to fuel the Launchpad engines. You?” She copied my moves. “Hmm… I have to divert power to the Launchpad.” Her expression dropped. “Great, I’m gonna stink like the decontamination stuff all day. And if I’m really unlucky, I will run into Lime and Black and they will try to make me try their stuff, and then I have to walk all the way back to the Launchpad to accept the power, and-”

 _Jeez, what a chatterbox._ I broke her off mid-sentence. “I can do that for you.” “What?” Pink seemed like her eyes would pop out of her head any moment. I internally rolled my eyes and repeated myself. “I can accept the diverted power. I have to go to the Launchpad anyways.” The moment I said that, a plan started to form in my head. Pink childishly threw her hands into the air and did a little jump. “Really? You’d do that? You’d save me tons of effort!” I slowly nodded, congratulating myself for my idea.

Pink gave me a wide smile and turned to the door. “Well, I’ll be off then! Thanks!” Then she was finally gone. I exhaled heavily and shakily grinned to myself. _Good luck being means to my end, Pink._ Then I made my way to the Launchpad.


End file.
